


Executioner

by TrashMachine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gore, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMachine/pseuds/TrashMachine
Summary: I'm very dramatic and I also love the DJD. Let's have fun and execute the entire Lost Light in ironic and painful ways.





	Executioner

The Lost Light was quiet, but for the panicked gasps of Getaway, as he lay tied with his limbs splayed out, tied down. He struggled desperately, searching for some angle he could use to pull himself free. The room was dark. The only light being a spotlight on Getaway and his position.

Low laughter echoed out, and another spotlight flashed on, revealing Atomiser by some form of controls. Getaway sighed in relief, calling out as he fought his restraints.

“Hey! Help me out, get me out of here!”

The other bot didn’t respond. Getaway grew more panicked.

“Come on! Help! You can’t just leave me here!”

Atomiser said nothing, The laughter grew louder, yet softer, as Tarn stepped out from the shadows.

Getaway whimpered.

“No, no you can’t! You can’t do this, let me go!”

Tarn’s hand rested delicately on Atomisers shoulders. He flinched. Tarn leant down to whisper something in his ear. Getaway shrieked.

“Let me go! Atomiser just shoot him!”

Atomiser pressed a button on the controls in front of him.

Getaway screamed.

With no indication, guillotine like blades began shooting out of the floor, finely dicing Getaway’s limbs. They sliced effortlessly through the metal and wires, energon splashing up as it met resistance against the metal. It coated the floor in a fine pink splatter. Shards of Getaway’s arms and legs flying up and clattering down around him until he was left as a shaking torso amongst the blood and gore.

He gasped and whimpered through the pain, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He sobbed. But it wasn’t over yet.

With a push none too gentle, Tarn sent Atomiser running over. Puddles of energon were disturbed by frantic footfalls. Getaway, unaware that Tarn had still sent his friend over, whimpered out a small plea for help.

Atomiser skidded to a halt. Then tore out Getaway’s vocaliser with his bare hands.

Getaway would have screamed. In anger, in pain. In betrayal. But instead merely had to settle for a weak glare, any ill effect ruined by the tears in his optics. Atomiser returned to Tarn, who pat him on the head like one would a dog while playing fetch.

And then Atomiser pressed another button.

Getaway didn’t get a second to think, before five thin needles shot out from under him. Impaling him. Two through his chest, through his spark chamber. Two through his throat, agitating the open wound left behind. And the final one through the head, through an optic. Leaving Getaway in his last moments to splutter out the last of his energon, and for his spark to pitifully gutter out.

With one last push, Tarn returned Atomiser to the restrained crowd of mechs, under guard of the rest of the DJD. Though his face not visible, it was impossible to not hear the coy smile in his laugh.

“So,” he cooed, leaving them to shudder at the very sound of his voice. “Who’s next?”


End file.
